User talk:Edwin Shade
here ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Looks like Edwin Shade's ripping off Cloudy's user-page italics again out of boredom. Wait a minute - I just noticed Cloudy176 got appointed a bureaucrat. Well, congratulations! And yet another surprise, it looks like Jiawhein is actually still active on FANDOM! Quote Wall These quotes are color coded, is for quotes to live by or that are especially insightful, is for quotes that are funny yet inaccurate, and is for quotes that are just plain funny or random, (a.k.a. miscellaneous). |Danny Walters Jr.}} |Jiawheinalt|http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jiawheinalt}} |KobLev| http://googology.wikia.com/wiki/@comment-KobLev-20180122204314?oldid=204976 }} |Something I said that made my Mom laugh}} Welp, looks like that's all for quotes... |Billy Mays}} Quote Wall II |Richard Feynman}} |Albert Einstein'needed'}} |George Romney|http://www.squarewheels.com/content2/copyrightexpl.html}} Fastest Rap? In an utterly unfortunate state of lyrical affairs the raps which qualify as having the most syllables per second are usually the most profane, and for someone who's looking for something that can serve as a family-friendly party-trick type rap with which to exhibit, this is annoying. So I've decided to create the world's fastest rap below. (Note tempo is Prestissimo - or as fast as possible.) :I'mthe contraction out for a second so as to catch the listener unaware as to the speed of the next portion summing up a couple of differential equations, :Doing flash math so fast it'll leave you dazed and :I'd bid and bet the better part of my bread :That if you tried to top this meta-mathematical pitter patter :You'd never be the better, :No, never ever, but in stead - :You'll run out of steam like Bower's BEAF, :I'm taught it only goes to ep' naught and that's weak ! :If you could count to the numbers that I'm generating, :Like Bentley you will be forever waiting, :'Cause the numbers that I make are absurdly comical, :Large and hierarchitiptoptilofical. :I spit sick quips quick like mental mathematics, :Making matters organized and square like it's quadratics, :With a mind always burning, churning, and turning inside and out, :Never ceasing, always increasing to find the most efficient route. Okay, clearly the meter was horrible and the lines did not all match up at all in their number of syllables, but this is a rough draft of course, it will be revised until it sounds good out loud. Finally On the Right Path? (previously "Dungeon of Drama"] (It's dangerous to go alone - take this: ��️) - Edwin Shade (It is. indeed, dangerous to go alone, and it was quite foolish of you to try) - PsiCubed2 (and I've deleted all the sinful and stupid things you've written. Just helping you out here to start a new page) - PsiCubed2 The important part of the conversation (which remains unabridged) continues below: Just wondering though - it's quite clear I don't have a life and that's the only reason I'm doing this - but why keep bringing it up if it's so obvious? What do you hope to prove or do by stating the obvious? Edwin Shade ( osts, no more apologies-and-promises-that-you-break-after-a-couple-of-days (we're especially sick of those) and definitely no more vandalism. I don't care if your edits are benign or not. A ban is a ban. And since you've been evading this ban for the past month or so, your 6 months should start today. :BTW there's nothing more badass then keeping your faith and your morals in times of crisis (and I'm not talking just about your own faith here. This is a universal principle). The things you've said and done in the past few days were incredibly, amazingly, mind-bogglingly stupid. I truly hope you will never fall to such depths again. :At any rate, I am awaiting your reply. Do you promise to get away from here for 6 months, as you originally promised on Feb 15, 20:12 UT? Just to make clear: this means that you cease all activity outside this page, immediately. No ifs and no buts. PsiCubed2 (talk) 19:37, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Yes, I promised Cloudy yesterday no more sockpuppets or anything like that. Am I allowed to still edit this talk page though for the six months? Edwin Shade (talk) 19:47, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Good. As for your question: Technically, you shouldn't be allowed to edit this page either. But given the current use you've found for it, it would be foolish to ban you from doing it. :::But please please do not misuse this privilage. We will not hesitate to revoke it, if you do. PsiCubed2 (talk) 20:07, March 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Okay. Thank you for your words and all. :) I think it'd be best get more active on other communities in the meantime. Edwin Shade (talk) 21:25, March 10, 2018 (UTC) =Users On This Wiki Search Results= You may consider this an amalgam of this user-page by Alemagno12 and this user-page by Cookiefonster, (as a caution the latter link contains a swear in the title). |- |ArtismScrub | |- |Cloudy176 | |- |Cookiefonster | |- |Daniellewiki | |- |Deedlit11 | |- |Denis Maksudov | |- |Googleaarex | |- |Hyp cos | |- |Ikosarakt1 | |- |LittlePeng9 | |- |Username5243 | |- |Vel! | |- |Wythagoras | |}